finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace (Brave Exvius)
Grace is a supporting character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A former member of the Raven rebel army under Jake's leadership, Grace was captured by imperial forces and experimented upon by Dr. Lazarov, who brainwashed her to serve as his puppet and as the leader of the imperial Magitek squadron. Profile Appearance Personality Grace seems to be void of emotion, and gives the impression of being manipulated by someone else from the shadows. Story Little is known about Grace's past only that she was a pivotal member of the Raven rebellion founded by Jake to oppose Emperor Sozhe's increasingly militaristic agenda and end the nation's suffering. She entered into a romantic relationship with Abel, a fellow soldier, and the young Jean thought of Grace like an older sister after so many years of fighting together. However, Grace was captured and made into a mechanized soldier by Dr. Lazarov, one of many other victims. The genius yet evil scientist who was able to draw out Grace's abilities, and turned her into his personal puppet with his brainwashing. Using his influence over Sozhe, Lazarov had Grace take charge of the imperial Magitek squadron. In this capcity she replaced General Wilhelm, also known as the "Shield of the Empire", due to his dislike towards Lazarov's influence over the emperor. In "The Empire of Light and Dark", Grace is being held at the laboratory, which Jean discovered while doing reconnaisace. Jean quickly realizes there is something wrong with her, as she hadn't been able to get any response out of Grace. Suspecting Lazarov's hand in the matter, she returns to the Raven's Hideout and reports his findings to Jake and Abel. After Abel is told how Grace went missing, Abel immediately goes and sneaks into the laboratory to save her, but she coldly tells him to disappear. Abel is confused at her apparent lack of recognition, but Grace vows to destroy anyone who wrongs the empire and points her firearm at Abel. He survives and later retries to talk sense into Grace, asking her to remember all the days they spend in Raven together. Grace and Abel are soon discovered by Lazarov's soldiers, who are to capture Abel to turn him into a drone as well. Abel is then saved by Jean. Although angry at Grace's brainwashing, Jean prompts Abel to follow her, saying she knows a way to save Grace. While he wants to save her now, Abel agrees and swears he will come back to save her. Eventually Jake is able to overthrow Sozhe with the help of Rain's party, resulting in his death, and Lazarov is killed for betraying the Sworn Six of Paladia. Under Crown Prince Shera's more benevolent reign, Grace is replaced in her capacity as the squadron's commanding officer by Ozetta and is undergoing recovery. Meanwhile, Jean is gathering intel in hopes of returning Grace to her normal self and Abel is devoting his best efforts to accelerating her recovery as well. Gameplay Grace appears as an optional playable character, being a 4-6★ summonable unit. As a Magitek Soldier fighting atop a Magitek Armor, she specializes in dealing magic and physical damage to her enemies. She is able to equip daggers, swords, staves, rods, guns and fists. As for armor, he can equip light shields, hats, clothes, light armor and accessories. Gallery FFBE 471 Grace.png|No. 471 Grace (4★). FFBE 472 Grace.png|No. 472 Grace (5★). FFBE 473 Grace.png|No. 473 Grace (6★). FFBE Grace animation.gif| FFBE Grace animation2.gif| FFBE Grace animation3.gif| FFBE Grace animation4.gif| FFBE Grace animation5.gif| FFBE Grace animation6.gif| FFBE Grace animation7.gif| FFBE Grace animation8.gif| FFBE Grace animation9.gif| FFBE Photon Stream.gif|Photon Stream limit burst. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius